josieamberfandomcom-20200216-history
Final Fantasy Fifteen
WARNING Spoilers ahead, this is the unfinished chapter fifteen of Totally Dramatic Fantasy. Go below and read if you wish to spoil. <~< It will be posted on TDIFF when finished, and I'll continue from there. :3 And if you dare spoil.....<~< Please comment. XD ''Enkidu Saga Lea gathers all twelve contestants together in a small desert. The machine is in his one hand, while the other contains the precious documents that Shadow Robert gave to him, both slightly covered in sand as the desert winds blow. "According to the papers that Robert's Shadow handed us, our first target is Dalton. This man has assumed himself as Emperor of Archadia....Using powers similar to those created by my machine, he has summoned a royal guard. Five of the most powerful beings of all time now constitute a fighting force under his control. The names brought up....Slash, Flea, Ozzie, Gilgamesh.....Someone named Seymour." Lea shows the papers to the contestants. Snoos gasps."Uh, this is gonna suck." "Gilgamesh was recently appointed the head at Nalbina, not far off from the closest city in this desert.....Dalmasca. In other interesting news....Ozzie was last spotted leading an army onto Dalmasca. If we can hurry, he may still be near Dalmasca. Once we find him, he can lead us to Dalton." Lea reads on. Chimmy rolls her eyes."No way, it'd be easier to head straight to Nalbina and take on that Gilgamesh guy." Robert smirks."If this is the Ozzie I think it is, he'd be a much easier person to coerce...." Lea shrugs."Well, let's do this. Six people can head to Nalbina, six to Dalmasca. Whichever group beats Dalton first wins immunity, the other sends someone home." Robert smirks."I take Dalmasca." Lee, Zo, Sam, Max, and Josie join Robert while AJ, Gerard, Austin, Snoos, and Jay stand by Chimmy. "Jay, this challenge may be incredibly dangerous and....." Lea begins. "No. I'm not staying on the sidelines anymore. I'm not some decrepit fossil. I want to help my friends so much, and I refuse to hold back any longer......" Lea nods."Then go on with all your might." He tosses Jay and Josie maps, and steps back in the van to research the other villains. Chimmy and her friends are seen with their weapons from the previous episode as they are walking through the twisting desert. A small city can be seen up ahead."So what are we going to do about Gilgamesh?" Gerard asks, curious as they get ever closer to the city. Chimmy smirks."Nalbina has a fortress established by the Empire. So we head in, kill everyone that gets in our way, get to the main room, and strike him down. Then we search his office for the information that we need." AJ rolls his eyes."Yeah, that'll work." As he says this, the six reach the outskirts of Nalbina, the dust-filled desert town of Archadia's borders. All around, there are posters of a green signature with a design that looks like an X drawn over a Z."What the heck are these posters?" Gerard asks, curiously looking around at them. "Those are the posters signifying this land as subject to the Order of Valtia, my good friend." The group turns to see a figure walk towards them. His dull blue hair with one large bang peeking forth, his illustriously colored clothes, and the large scar on his face make his presence known to Snoos in seconds. ".....Seymour!?" Snoos says, somewhat shocked. The man nods."It seems my presence is more well-known to you real worlders then my former commanders anticipated." His voice is unfoundedly quiet, a sense of subordination in it."Yes, I am the infamous Seymour Guado. For those of you who've heard of me, you must be a true Final Fantasy fan. For those who don't, let's just say my reputation isn't.....positive to say the least." "Considering you tried to kill all life? It should be." Snoos says. "Wow....You sound like one hell of a bad guy. Did you come here to fight?" Gerard asks, excitement profound in his voice, his eyes lit up in preparation for facing the powerful foe. Seymour nods."Actually, I came here to ask help from you. I have started a revolution against Dalton. The Order is full of fools. My powers far outperform their own in this world, until Dalton summoned forth the one known as Lavos. Now he is bringing forth that power to bring immortality to the entire Order, but he excluded me out of his jealousy at my skills. So, I plan to eliminate him and his precious attempts at immortality." "So why do you want our help?" Chimmy asks, completely untrusting him. "The Order knows everything about you. Your Shadows told us a great deal of information. The problem was that they don't know which of you twelve are supposedly the Chosen One. So, now the Order is in a situation." Seymour explains. "Why do they want a Chosen One?" AJ asks. "Humanity is on the verge of destruction, in your world. The Shadows of the people rose forth and destroyed many. Those who remained are under command of another member of the Order, establishing our control there. The Chosen One is destined to lead the Order to its true end. Basically, to rule all universes in the way that Chosen One desires. I couldn't fathom being a puppet. So I betrayed them. I seized control of the Rozarrian Empire, in the South. Meanwhile, Dalton terminated hundreds of innocents when he took control. My forces were defeated by his, but we managed to seize Giruvegan. There, my forces plan to resurrect Daedalus, a machina of destruction powerful enough to wipe out the Archadian Empire. And I need your help to get past the Archadian Forces here, that guard the path there." Seymour sighs deeply. "Why tell us all this?" Jay asks, somewhat curious. "The Order commanded us to never give out information about their actions, and I like disobeying my so called "Superiors." Also, don't you hate it in Final Fantasy games where you gradually get information until you get a big wtf twist and then go ":o" and then things get crazier and crazier? I sure do, so why not be truthful now?" Seymour laughs a little. Chimmy smirks, and looks at the others briefly."Alright, sure. We're in, lead us there." Austin rolls his eyes."Excuse me? When were you in charge?" Chimmy elbows him in the stomach."Since your overly incompetent self showed through." Austin goes to respond, but Gerard gives him a certain look."....Just don't screw up. Or you will be eliminated." "I won't, as long as my former teammates put all their faith in me." She gives them all a clearly fake smile. Seymour smirks."May I walk you to the Nalbina Fortress now?" Chimmy nods, and Seymour smiles. As they walk through the city, the ground layered with sand blown by the wind, many citizens notice Seymour's presence, either standing and looking in disbelief, or running and hiding. Several guards take notice to his presence and run off down alleys, headed towards the Fortress. "Be prepared for a significantly difficult battle." Seymour states, no feeling added to his emotionless tone. "Because of you, I assume." Austin says, deeply annoyed. "Awe, come on, guys, it'd be difficult either way." AJ says, trying to raise morale. "It would probably be much easier if we weren't working with a cold blooded murderer." Snoos says, annoyed. Before AJ can respond, Seymour stops."Here we are." He looks forward to the Fortress, which is all dark, with a huge gargoyle statue on top."It seems they took Ozzie's designs to heart." "Yeah....." Snoos says, amazed by the look of the deeply eerie castle. "Stand here or actually go in?" Chimmy says, annoyed. Austin flips her off and walks inside, grumbling about how "horrible that psycho control freak is". Chimmy clenches her fists tightly before following, and soon Jay, AJ, Snoos, and eventually Gerard and Seymour follow. Just as they step in, an alarm goes off, and soon, scores of guards start charging for their position. Seymour stops Austin from moving forward, and he smirks."Allow me." He waves his hand, and soon, a monstrous abomination of a monster appears before the group."Anima, go." Seymour turns to the others."Gilgamesh's office is on the highest floor. I assure you, I can handle the guards." Austin and Chimmy nod, glare at each other, and rush the other four towards the stairs, and in the background, Seymour starts thrashing the guards. As the six head up the stairs, they encounter some guards, who are quickly dispatched by Austin, showing off to annoy Chimmy. They eventually find a heavily guarded room."So what now?" AJ asks, excitedly. Chimmy answers by rushing forward and laying out two of the guards at once. A third guard chucks fire at her, but she dodge rolls under it and lays him out. Just as another guard is about to strike her from behind, AJ leaps forward and puts the sole of his shoe into the guard's face, knocking him out. AJ gives Chimmy a thumbs up, who smiles and backflips to kick another guard to the floor. Snoos kicks the door open between them, and the other five reluctantly follow him into the main office, which is....... Empty. "What the heck!? This was a total bust!" Gerard exclaims, waving his hands around. "Well, this is very disheartening." Jay states. She stops for a moment."Wait....Do you hear something?" A small green dog walks forward, looking very similar to a golden retriever, but the ears are much more sleek, and its teeth are much sharper. A collar is around its name, and the name "Enkidu" is there. "Awe! An adorable dog!" Snoos runs up to pat him, but the dog leaps forward and dropkicks him with its back paw. The dog, now snarling and growling, begins mutating, growing several times larger, now fanged like a saber-toothed tiger, its fur crinkling up and making crackling noises. "Looks like a little scrap we got here." AJ gets out his weapon, the same from the last episode. The dog sends a huge ball of fire at AJ, knocking him to the floor, unconscious. "Boss fight!" Snoos yells out, and the battle music begins. The dog responds by sending several waves of huge flames at the heroes. Chimmy dodges out of the way with a backflip. Snoos dodge rolls under them, and Gerard and Austin run up to a wall, run up it, high five in midair, and land on the other side. Jay, who didn't see the attack coming, is knocked to the floor, in pain. Austin sees Jay injured, and he leaps forward. Taking his desk, he rushes forward and knocks the dog back towards Chimmy. Chimmy wraps her chain around it, and Snoos takes several cracks at it with his battle staff. Enkidu eventually breaks free and mauls Snoos. "Why is he so damn strong!?" Chimmy exclaims, whipping the dog from the side. The dog turns to maul her, but Gerard slices his ax into its back. The dog cries out in pain, and mauls Gerard next. Snoos struggles to stand before the dog dropkicks him once more. Chimmy wraps the whip around the dog's neck and drags it to the ground. Austin sends a fireball at the dog, blasting it out of the window and knocking it ten stories straight to the ground below. "Took you long enough." Chimmy says, annoyed. Austin rolls his eyes."If you had restrained him earlier, then-" "Excuses." Austin flips Chimmy off as she walks away. AJ, Snoos, and Jay stand, all heavily injured."That dog was a trained fighter....That was insane!" Gerard says, smiling with excitement. "Now where is Gilgamesh?" Chimmy says, annoyed. Seymour walks up to them."Oh, he left his guard dog Enkidu here. He never was in this building." "Then why on earth did you lead us here?" Snoos says, rubbing his arm. "To die." Seymour takes his palm and rams it into Chimmy's stomach, knocking her out the window, and the force of the blow creates a wind, knocking the other five out of the window as well. Seymour smirks as they plunge to their deaths. As Chimmy looks to the ground down below, she screams, and suddenly, blackness overtakes her. After a few minutes, she opens her eyes to see her teammates, drenched. Austin growls."I knew he was a traitor." Chimmy sits up."What happened?" "Your little friend betrayed us, dumb@$$." Gerard says, just as annoyed. A man in a white suit, decorated with black and silver, apporaches them."Oh, he never intended to kill you." "Who are you?" Snoos says, untrustful. "My name is not of importance, yet. Seymour neglected to tell you, didn't he?" The man speaks. "Tell us what?" Jay asks, her curiosity peaking. The man smiles with his eyes closed."Every place you've been taken to in this competition was determined by the Order. Specifically, to give you certain abilities. After every world you visited, you retained some abilities from each. Of course, I instructed which and when. I'm the Total Drama Producer. Aeon. Aeon Toriyama, at your much obliged services." He bows before them. "So you work for the Order? This entire show was-" Chimmy starts. "Yes, to find the Chosen One. The fourth season was all for that purpose. The debuters, the returners, all selected as having a possibility to be the Chosen One. My developers are speaking with Lea about another returner debut as we speak." Aeon smirks. "Who?" Gerard asks. "That's a secret. Now, if you want to know, Gilgamesh is inside Nalbina Tavern. If you hurry, you might catch him on time." Aeon adjusts his glasses with his index finger. "Wait! If you're a member of the Order, you can tell us more!" Austin says."You can explain everything to us!" "Yes, I could. But all in due time. You have to work for your information. Gilgamesh is to be terminated, he has caused much ruckus for us Time Guardians." Aeon says. "Time....Guardian?" Snoos says, confused. "There are a signature group of people with special abilities, born with powers unlike others. They are taken, trained and groomed, and become Guardians of Time, to keep all universes in check and stable. The Order rose up against them, trying to bring all Universes under one dominion. Their leader, Belthasar, did it so that no Universe would ever have to suffer a fate such as his own again. Over time, leadership was handed down. The Order eventually found a young man named Joshua, and with him, overpowered and eliminated the Time Guardians." Aeon explains. "So if you're one, why do you work for the Order?" Austin says. "My father assured me that working with the Order might benefit all. He was executed by Canus, the cruel leader of the Guardians. He is the only other one left in existence. He, and his right hand man, Atwelia, are rallying humanity, in your world, to strike the Order down. They are doing an excellent job, but they won't stand a chance against our Chosen One. A new breed of humanity that will purify all." Aeon smirks."However, only one of you will ascend. As for the others, I have no idea as to what fate has in store for you. That depends on who the Chosen One is." "So why do you hate Gilgamesh?" Jay asks. "He...He travels the dimensions of his own free will. His actions have caused considerable damage to the fabric of history. He must die." Aeon says, his smile fading away. "Nalbina Tavern? Let's do this." Austin says, getting himself up. "You're going to trust him? Just like that?" Chimmy says, shocked. "He seems to be on our side, for now. So why not?" Austin shrugs, and he leads the others, and Chimmy reluctantly follows. Aeon smirks evilly as they head off, and he readjusts his glasses, the reflection making it impossible to see his eyes. Zombor Saga Robert, Josie, Sam, Max, Lee, and Zo are seen walking through a huge city, with insanely tall buildings. Humanoids of all kinds walk the streets, peddling wares, begging for food, and more. "Ah, the breeze of the sandsea." Robert says, as a light breeze rolls through." "Sandsea?" Zo asks. "A sea of sand. It feels like water when you run through it. Fish live in it, sand fish. Even sand sharks." Josie screams lightly and quickly covers her mouth. Robert laughs, and Josie slaps him playfully on the shoulder."Not funny." "Not joking." Robert states. Sam rolls his eyes."Shut up and walk, lovebirds." Zo playfully hits him."Lighten up." Sam shrugs her off. The six come to a huge crowd of soldiers, with a huge, fat, green man leading them."I am Ozzie, your ruler, your king! You will all bow down to me!" Sam rolls his eyes."Now we have to deal with this @$$hole? I picked the wrong team!" Lee laughs."The other guy's worse, mate!" Sam facepalms. Robert steps forward and forms a ball of lightning. He wraps water around it and chucks it at the group of soldiers. The ground breaks into pieces, sending debris everywhere. Bodies fly into the air, electocuted and burnt."How's that for an entrance?" Ozzie turns to them and jumps down."Well, well, well. Dalmasca rebels, eh?" "Nope. We just like to see fat people lose." Lee smirks. Ozzie steps back, aghast."Oh, you shouldn't have said that!" Robert rolls his eyes."Ozzie, you are a pathetic little girl who runs the first sign of trouble. You can't even fight. So why don't you just give up and tell me where your little Emperor is?" "Ah, I see. My presence is known even to you desert rats." Ozzie smirks with pride. Max groans."Don't go Jafar on us!" Ozzie waves his hands, and several dead soldiers rise, now fully skeletons."Go, my undead minions! KIll them all!" "Aim for Ozzie!" Robert takes out his sword and slices through two skeleton soldiers, their bones breaking into dust. Lee nods, and he sweeps forward with his machete, slicing a skeleton in half. Ozzie smirks."Fight all you want." Ozzie turns on his still living soldiers and kills them in a blast of ice. He then resurrects them."You will all die here!" Groups of angry civilians begin mauling Ozzie's forces, both alive and undead."Down with fatso!" Ozzie looks down at his girth."I broke my treadmill." He says with an ";(" face. Max, using a guitar now, knocks several soldiers to the ground. Josie slices through several more skeletons. Sam uses his claws to slay several skeletons."I hate my job." Robert leaps forward and slashes Ozzie's chest. He falls back and tumbles off of his float. Lee laughs crazily."Fatty fell down!" Ozzie stands up, smoke rising as his rage overflows."Oh.......IS ON!" He summons several skeleton soldiers and fuses them together. A large skeleton appears, with a face on the pelvis and on the skull."Zombor, take no prisoners!" Music begins playing.... Robert laughs."This pathetic thing again!? Strike the top half, first!" Robert leaps forward and slices the skull. It responds by expanding its sharpest bones to slice Robert's knees, sending him sprawling. "Not so easy in real life, is it?" Ozzie laughs, still struggling to stand. Lee does a backflip and slices his blade straight down the monster's skull, causing it to stumble and fall on Ozzie. Ozzie screams like a girl as it falls on him."Actually, it is." Lea laughs at Ozzie once more. Zombor stands back up and unleashes a beam of fire at Lee, singing his hair. Lee screams like a girl, similarly to Ozzie, and runs around screaming for water. Josie helps him put it out."Not the blondness!" Josie yells with an "D:" face. She leaps at the monster and shoves her blade deep into the chest of it. As she hangs there, the blade stuck in a bone, the pelvis face leers at Josie."Okay, that's just straight up *beep*." Zo and Max jump at the creature and slam their boxing glove and guitar at its skull as hard as it can, sending it off the top half. It hits the ground hard, and turns red. It starts fading away, pixel by pixel. The bottom half growls, and it sends off a heat blast, knocking Josie, Zo, and Max to the ground, hard. Lee strikes the pelvis face with his blade, and Sam follows up by clawing it. Robert leaps and slices the bottom half in two, and it fades away similarly. Ozzie stands up to see Zombor die."Oh shi-....Uh....." Robert walks up to him with his teammates behind him."You were saying?" A bald, purple skinned man with a sword in its sheath at his side walks up. His lips are blue, contrasting his skin color."Lord Ozzie, Seymour was apprehended in Nalbina for a break-in at Gilgamesh's office. He was with others, but he got them out before our forces arrived." "That's where Chimmy was!" Zo exclaims. The man turns to the group."Oh, so you work with the perpetrators. Interesting....Come with me." Robert starts running the other way."Get the hell away from him!" "What, why!? Can't we take him!?" Lee exclaims. "You'll die if you fight him now!" Lee starts running after Robert, screaming. Josie, Sam, Zo, and Max follow a lot more nonchalantly. Gilgamesh Saga The scene cuts back to Chimmy's group. The six, now dry, are walking down the small streets of Nalbina. "So do any of us actually know where the tavern is?" Chimmy asks. "We could just ask for help, you know." Snoos says. "I'm competent enough to do this on my own." Chimmy boasts. Three hours later.... Austin is yelling at Chimmy, Gerard and AJ are making bets on the winner, and Jay and Snoos are asking people for directions. Eventually.... Snoos calls over to the fighting teens."Hey, we finally got the location! Stop fighting so we can make a plan!" "Plan? We need a plan?" Gerard says, excitement now drained. "We can't just run in, so when we get outside the tavern, we make a plan, okay!?" Chimmy says, agreeing with Snoos. The others nod, and they begin walking towards the tavern. "So Chimmy, why are you such a......" Gerard starts. "An egotistical megalomaniac hellbent on ruining the stability of this team just so you can feel self worth?" Austin finishes. Chimmy sighs."I have to lead. I need to get it done, the right way. My way. The last time I told someone to make their own choice....they left me." Chimmy walks ahead, and Austin shares a sad glance to Gerard. "Okay....So Chimmy's a hurt soul. I suppose I can try and give her time to heal...I still plan on winning, though." Austin says in the confessional. Eventually, they reach the Tavern, remaining silent. "Alright, so how exactly are we going to do this?" Chimmy asks. Austin smirks."At least she asked us first this time." Snoos looks around."I say we walk in and calmly access the situation. If he's there, we just follow him out to an alley an-" Gerard interrupts them. Taking out his sword, he runs toward the bar doors."Leeeeeeeeeroooooooyyyyy Jenkiiiiiiiins!" Chimmy facepalms."Oh, no he did not!" The other five run after him. AJ looks around to see Gerard standing in the middle of the room with everyone missing."Where did everyone go?" "No one was here. Place emptied up a few minutes ago." Gerard states. The bartender smirks as he steps in."Lord Ozzie or some similar rubbish is headed here. Dalmasca fell to rebels." "Crap! The others have a leg up on us!" Chimmy exclaims. "Don't worry, we'll beat them!" Austin says, determined. "How? We don't even know where that Gilgamesh fellow is." Jay says, worried that her team might break out into infighting again. The bartender shrugs."Go down the street, he ain't too far." "Thanks, dude." Gerard throws him a quarter. The six walk out, and the bartender smirks evilly. Outside in the alley, Gerard, Jay, Chimmy, Austin, Snoos, and AJ rush out and run down it, passing some sinister-looking characters on the way to find the one named Gilgamesh. As they reach the end of the alley, they encounter many different people, but they still have no sign of the one they are searching for. They eventually reach the end of the alley, into a large courtyard filled with people headed to a school that faintly resembles a college. Across the yard, they notice a strangely-dressed fellow smirking at them from afar."Greetings, stalkers." The mysterious man pulled out two huge swords, one beautifully ornate with many rare and priceless gems. The other is clearly platinum, stained with blood."I am Gilgamesh, and a messenger of the Order of Valtia. Mayhap you want some information?" Austin smirks."Finally, someone not so secretive. What the hell is the Order, and why did we get stuck in this crap!?" Gilgamesh smirks."Long ago, the world was to be destroyed, in the year twenty-twelve. A being with amazing power threated to destroy all of humanity. People with the ability to transcend time destroyed him, and saved the future. In doing so, they screwed it up, permanently. Valtia, a man born to destroy humanity, was felled by those time transcenders. His legacy however, was reborn. A man in the new future, Gigas, decided to reinvent all dimensions. Taking Valtia's technology and warriors, he created a machine that Lea, your host, has now. One with the ability to transcend time and space. The Time Guardians saw this as something horrific to them." Chimmy thinks for a moment."So how did Lea get the machine?" "Canus and Atwelia waged war against Gigas, and after many years of bloody conflict, they felled him. His weapon fell into the hands of a powerful being known as the Composer. Existing in a false universe designed by humanity, he decided to have fun with it. He gave birth to all fake universes of Earth, giving them life. One legendary magical being seized the machine from the Composer, and began screwing with the real world, the Mother Realm. He screwed with time in ways we still to this day are unable to fully explain. Canus and Atwelia fought this man, and after their defeat, were exiled to humanity. The Time Guardians had fallen." "But they are still active today? Aeon, Canus, and Atwelia are resisting your Order as we speak." Snoos states. Gilgamesh chuckles."Yes, but this world, your world, is also fake." The six heroes all gasp."Aeon, a member of the Order, eventually sought to destroy the Order. He became a human producer, and brought about a television show, called Total Drama Island. He selected a total of thirty-eight contestants, over four seasons, testing them all in their survival skills. Eventually, he took the most worthy, and made a fifth and final season. They were charged with destroying the Order, and fixing the mage, Magus's, holes in time. They succeeded, slaying the four elite members of the Order. Fleming, Takaya, Albert, and Magus. Aeon, however, fled after his own defeat, allowing Joshua, the Composer, to rebirth the Order, as you see know. For the Order to truly fall, ALL members must die." Austin looks shocked."If they beat the Order....If they did Total Drama, why are we here, huh? Explain that, smart guy!" Gilgamesh chuckles once more."The original realm had been too heavily damaged by Magus. In a desperate attempt to fix it, Aeon destroyed it. He created a whole new world based on the original, and reestablished Total Drama to find a new group to beat the Order once and for all." "So we were chosen to risk our lives to fix HIS MISTAKES!?" Chimmy exclaims, enraged. Gilgamesh nods."Yes, all of you here are to fit into his master plan. The fact is, for those of you who aren't the Chosen One, chances are, you will die. ALL of you." Jay frowns."What!? No! That isn't right! These kids don't deserve to die!" Gilgamesh smirks."Not their choice, or yours. Fate decides, it seems. Nothing you can change now. One among you, is the leading savior of the original world. That person was selected of all the thirty-eight originals to compete again, by Aeon. With just their existence, this world is weakening. If they win, this entire world will be scrapped." Austin gasps."WHAT!?" "Aeon made a deal. If they win, their world will be remade. If they lose, this world stays. So unless you beat the original, none of you will live." Gilgamesh laughs sadistically at them as they share shocked looks."Aeon has betrayed you all, so do you really need to fight me, now?" Austin steps forward."There is nothing that can be done. We have to win, and make sure the original doesn't. I don't like Aeon, but I won't give up and die. I'll just take my rage out on you." Gilgamesh looks around."And the rest of you? Willing to fight and possibly die for that lying two-faced smug Time nut?" Jay steps forward."Fighting is never the answer, and I'm sure we could solve this otherwise...." Gilgamesh smirks, until Jay takes out a small pen, that begins flaming and rotating, transforming into a large laser made of pure energy."But you don't seem the talkative type, so I guess I can oblige your ruthless tendencies...." Chimmy steps forward."Aeon gave me some info. You seem to have taken a friend of mine. So you definately have to pay." Gerard and AJ nod to each other and step forward. Snoos goes to walk forward, but Enkidu comes out of nowhere and dropkicks him again. The dog disappears into smoke, and Snoos gets up, confused. Battle music begins once more... Meanwhile.... Lea is seen talking to a young man, apparently."Aeon said you need another chance, and with everything going on, I have little choice but to admit you, and the other entry, into the competition. He has promised me you two will be the last debuters. Now, even though you've come in late, you have just as high a chance to succeed, so don't worry, Draven." Draven is seen, smirking, sitting across from Lea."Excellent. Ever since that idiot Chris eliminated me for one outburst, I have been completely neglected by this series. I assure you, I won't fail you." "HEY! What about me!?" Another teen runs in. Lea tazes him."Quiet, Kevvy." Draven looks to him."No more time for immature hacks, it seems." Draven smirks, evilly. Draven is seen in the confessional."Oh.....my.....I get to compete with Chimmy!" Draven says with an "C:" face. The scene cuts back to the fight with Gilgamesh, but it's already over, as Gilgamesh falls to his knees and explodes into red pixels, fading away. "That.....sucked." Austin says, covered in scratches. Aeon walks up behind the teens."It didn't go well?" AJ turns, covered in blood."Most of this ain't mine." Austin growls as Aeon walks up."You lied to us." "No, I just didn't give the full story....Everything Gilgamesh said was true. Because of my own cowardice, and my fear of death, I caused a second incident to occur. But just look at all this splendor! None of this would exist if not for what I did. No, it's horrible what I did, but at least I'm not a total villain. Now, I know you guys must hate me, but I don't have time for it. You guys need to head to Nalbina's Fortress and face Dalton's men there. If you truly intend to face your destiny. If not, you may stay here for all eternity. I have to make the other group aware of what my actions have caused." Chimmy frowns."Aeon, will I have to kill.....him?" Aeon turns."I......I will do my best to find an alternative. I assure you, I wish there was another way, but I can't think of any. If I can't find a way to preserve him, then yes, he will perish." Chimmy looks completely heartbroken, but she hides it, and she turns to the others."All right....Every living being who works for the Order, dies. Understood? GOOD!" Chimmy stomps off, and the other five follow reluctantly. Firemane Saga The scene cuts back to Robert's group, who are seen fleeing the vicinity, with Slash's men close behind. The group finds a large door."Hey...I remember this. We can sneak into the sewers from here." Robert states. "Well, what the hell are we waiting for!?" Lee exclaims."I don't wanna die today!" Robert runs up and opens the door, and he motions for the others to follow after, once he has scoped out the place. Zo, Josie, Max, Lee, and Sam walk in, greeted by a disgusting smell."Ugh, what the hell?" Sam states, annoyed by the stink. "It's a sewer what did you expect?" Zo asks, jokingly. Sam merely rolls his eyes and walks past, causing Zo to look ashamed. Robert turns to her."Can we call you Zoey now? Now that the other one is gone..." Sam glares at him."Because of you." "...Then we can call you by your actual name again. If you'd like." Robert continues, hesitating briefly after Sam's interruption. Zo nods and smiles."That'd be great, thanks." Max looks around."Ugh, this place stinks. Can we get out of here?" Robert nods."There's a back way out, we might get attacked on the way out, though." "So now we're dungeon-crawling in a freaking sewer?" Sam complains. Lee nods."Duh. It's a Final Fantasy game, did you expect better?" Sam waves his hand."Like I care what you think. Can we please just get out of here?" Max whispers to Lee."Is he having a male form of PMS?" Lee shrugs. They both look afraid when Sam turns, hearing them both. "If you had to be stuck with a bunch of IDIOTS, you would complain, too." Sam walks off, leaving the others behind. Josie walks up."God, he's starting to piss me off. He's been like this since Kate left." "Yeah, either she meant something to him, or he directed all his hate towards him." Zoey points out. Max laughs."Naw, he hates me. I got him out in the first season." Lee steps back."Alright, you got three seasons of this horse crap before us. Ain't we lucky we never did Total Drama before this, right, Zoey?" "Well, I..." Zoey starts. "But she has." Josie says."She was in an alternate dimension, remember?" "Oh, right....Great, I'm the only complete newb." Lee states, groaning in distate. Max interrupts."But she hasn't had the amount of devastation we've got." Zoey looks away."Actually, I.....I did. This isn't the first time an incident like this occurred....Nor is this the first time I've faced the Order." The others gasp."Wait, what?" Robert states, eyes wide with shock. Zoey sighs."I'd rather explain with everyone, if you please." Robert nods, and suddenly, Sam's shriek pierces the awkward silence that began to fill the air."Awe, that dummeh got attacked!" Robert runs off to get him with an ":@" face. Lee and Max rush after. Josie turns to Zoey, smiles to her, and runs off after the guys. Robert runs up to see Sam covered in horribly disgusting slime. Multi-colored like flan, it turns to Robert."Help me!" Sam shouts, his voice deafened from being inside the monster. Robert steps back."Okay, that's just nastyyyyyyyyy." For no reason, he puts emphasis on the end sound before drawing his blade."I should try something..." Robert quotes a magical spell he learned back when playing way too many role-playing games in his room, and his blade lights up with flames."Flan is weak to flames, so a fire spellblade. If only I had Fira....Eh, whatever." Sam rolls his eyes."Care to stop nerding out long enough to freaking save me?" Robert laughs and chops the menacing head off of the slimy creature, and it slides off like jello. Sam pops out of the rest, covered in slime guts."They are not as cute as in Dragon Quest..." Sam spits out some goo. "Oh, so I'm the nerd....." Robert smirks as Sam responds with a glare. Lee busts into the room, carrying a new weapon, a pink sword with electrical surges running through it."Bring it onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Lee slips on some of the slime guts and goes sliding into a wall. Max runs in next, carrying a guitar with blades on the sides, both serrated to cause massive bleeding to those unlucky enough to get hit by it. He slips on the very same slime, but even more unfortuneatly, he flies off the side, boundong off of a stair case, flying into the mucky water down below. As he falls, he screams."Ahahahahooooyyyyyiiiiiie!" Zo walks in casually."Is Goofy in here?" She and Robert laugh, and Josie follows in."Did I miss the punch line?" Sam smiles sarcastically."Yeah, you missed the party, want some dessert?" He holds out some dead Flan, and Josie's face turns a sickly green color."Um.....Ew....." Josie runs over and pukes off of the side of the stairs. It lands on Max, who merely curses under his breath, hating his luck. Suddenly, a horse's neigh is heard, and a large flaming array of fieiry lights illuminate the hallways of the sewer. They bust through one of the pillars holding the building up, and trasnform, metamorphisis before their eyes. It becomes a large flaming horse, and the sign of the Order is seen, noticeably on both sides of the horse, and on the head, below a fiery horn. Battle music takes place once more... "Looks like Slash really wanted us dead...." Lee states, honestly surprised. "What does the insignia on that beast do?" Max asks. "Considering the Order's powers, I assume it increases its powers tenfold." Robert states, on guard. "How did you get that statistic?" Sam says, still sarcastic, with slight worry in his voice. "I made an educated guess." Robert replies. The horse makes the first move, sending a large fireball at Sam, knocking him to the side. He quickly realizes how flammable the Flan really was, and he quickly lights up. After smacking himself, he picks up his advanced razor sharp claws and places them on his hands. Still hot from the fire, they singe his hands, and he falls to his knees crying in agony. Max gets up.".........Maybe my luck is gonna get better!" The horse sends a fireball at Max, and he deflects it, smirking. The fireball surges, and lights Lee's hair on fire, once more. Max laughs as Lee runs around, screaming for help, before Josie eventually smacks his face and he falls back into the water, putting out the flames, and saving his hair from destruction. "Who knew British hair was such a target?" Josie says with an "O.o" face. Zoey laughs, and then pushes Josie out of the way of another fireball. Zoey falls to her knees, and she gets up."Alright, no more holding back." Zoey begins floating in the air, and she leaps forward with incredible prowess, and a large golden sword, labeled with the letters E, K, I, and M, forms into her hands. She rushes forward and slices through the flaming horse, and crystals erupt. The Firemane explodes into little fiery particles, and they too die out. "Daaaaaaaaaaaannnnng....." Robert says, simply amazed. Zoey gets up."I learned a lot from the last time I fought the Order. I can teach you guys what I learned." Sam gets up, his hands badly burnt. Zoey walks up and heals them, singing a small melody, and musical notes of pure white light form around Sam's hands, circling them as the burns fade away."Uh....Thanks." Zoey turns."With me, we have a clear advantage over the other group. We can do this." The others nod, determinedly, and they gather around."But first, we have to escape this hellhole." Robert pulls out a giude for Final Fantasy XII. "Dude, you brought the damn guide!?" Max exclaims with an "XD" face. "Hey.....I got lost so many times.....Sides, we had to break the fourth wall eventually." Robert waves to the audience, and the group move on through the sewers, talking excitedly with Zoey, and even Sam joins the conversation, his complexion noticeably lightened up. Nalbina Fortress Saga Chimmy leads the group towards a small compound, where many Archadian guards are running in and out, in large number, between the city and back. The six take cover behind a building to hear a conversation between two armored guards. "Did you hear? Slash reported Gilgamesh dead!" The first guard, who has a voice like he is a heavy smoker, deeply raspy. "Yeah, I heard the Order's boss, Lix, or whatever is calling all of the lead members of the Order to ensure they are not defeated here." The secong guard, obviously a woman, replies. "The Big Twelve!?" The female guard nods."Oh, sh!t is gonna get good, son!" Chimmy turns to her allies."Well, we're in the mud now. What can we possibly do to stand against the entire Order?" Austin rolls his eyes."We had to kill them all eventually. Surely, it's better they come here, so we can end them all at once." "Not neccessarily." AJ states."This could create disastrous problems for us" Jay nods."Agreed." Snoos looks around."We should infiltrate the grounds quietly. So far, we have the element of surprise, and-" Gerard rushes forward defeating both of the guards with ease, usmmoning many more with his battle cry."Leeeeeeeeerrrroooooyyyyyyy Jeeeeeeeenkiiiiiiins!" Chimmy gets up, clearly annoyed."Damn it, Gerard!" She rushes forward and quickly dispatches with two guards with her whip."Must you make everything so difficult?" Gerard shrugs before taking down a knight riding a horse."I like being random. Besides, these guys are no match for us. Best to get them out of the way now." Gerard swings his ax to dispatch three more guards in one fell swoop."So they won't be a hassle later." Austin runs up and swiftly knocks two guards out with a spin kick midair."Cool." "Someone plays way too much Mortal Kombat...." Snoos states, just as Enkidu dropkicks him once more."Would you stop doing that!?" Amidst the fighting, Draven runs up and, clasping the ax from the first season, now fully real, swipes through the crowd of attacking guards, laying waste to the entire squadron in seconds."Hey, guys!.....Chimmy!" Draven rushes up to glomp Chimmy, who steps out of the way last second."Not another Zac!" Chimmy groans. Austin snickers at Chimmy's displeasure, and she glares at him."Shut up, dweeb." Draven laughs."Guys, I debuted with.....No, you won't ever believe me. You'll see soon enough. So guys, find Gilgamesh yet?" AJ walks up."You mean you don't know?" "Don't know what?" Draven asks. "Gilgamesh is dead." The seven turn and stare at a woman, with a ponytail and pink hair. Her long white dress covers the rest of her, except for her bloody red high heels."These guys murdered him." Her girly voice grates the heroes. "Your voice is annoying. God, I hate this chick." Austin states. "Chick? Hey! I'm a GUY!" The "woman" responds. "What!? Are you kidding me!?" Gerard exclaims, and the "guy" blows him a kiss. Gerard's eyes turn pink, and he picks up his ax. He lunges at Jay, who, using her power saber, flattens him out."What....just happened!?" "You just attacked Jay, Gerard!" Snoos states. The "guy" blows Snoos a kiss, and his eyes too grow pink. He launches at Austin, who deflects his attacks easily."What is he doing!?" The "guy" laughs."That's just my magic, babes! I'm Flea, the magician! You all belong to me, now, the guys, at least. As for you two..." Flea motions to Chimmy and Jay."You both can die." Chimmy nods to Jay, and they get their weapons ready."Hah! Like you could ever defeat us!" Flea smirks."Haughty, are we?" She blows more kisses, and soon AJ, Snoos, Gerard, Draven, and Austin are all under her control."You don't stand a chance!" Chimmy laughs. She easily dodges the guy's attacks, and whallops them all with her whip."You truly are a pathetic magician." "Cur, you dare insult me?" Flea floats into the air, and with a wave of her hand, Chimmy and Jay fade out of reality. Austin gets up, slightly bleeding."Oh, my head...Chimmy? Jay? Guys, wake up! They're gone!" The four turn to see a purple skinned man with blue lips walk before them."They are no longer of your concern. My name is Slash, the swordsmaster, and you will all die for your interference!" He takes out a long purple schimitar, and launches at the five. Draven deflects his attack with a swing of his ax, and Slash jumps out of the way. He slashes the ground, sending a gust of wind at Austin, knocking him back onto the ground. AJ leaps forward and strikes at Slash, who deflty avoids him and slashes tha air, sending fire at AJ, knocking him aside. "A magical swordsman, huh? Interesting." Snoos leaps forward with his bow staff, balancing as he jump kicks Slash, who dodges. Snoos swings his staff, whacking Slash upside the head, catching him off guard. Draven follows up with another swing of his ax, and Slash stumbles back, clearly weakened."Not so tough now, are ya!?" Draven laughs. Slash laughs."Oh, I haven't even started!" Slash floats in the air, and after twirling and creating a gust of wind, he now has a second blade."Oh, you guys will definitely fill the thirst for blood my swords have..." Battle music plays once more, for the fifth time. "What the hell is with this music..." Austin asks, annoyed. Slash laughs."It basically means one thing....You're all going to die here." The wind blows, as the music picks up. "Like hell we will!" Austin leaps forward, sword now in hand, and as their blades clash, the scene cuts away. Nalbina Fortress Revisited Saga Robert walks into Nalbina, now seemingly deserted, with the guide at his side."Wow, this place looks like hell." He looks around to notice many dead guards lying around."Looks like Chimmy cleared up this place pretty good." Zoey, Josie, Lee, Max, and Sam walk up behind him."So, where did that Ozzie jerk run off to?" Max asks. Robert turns."Well, I suppose he ran to wherever Slash and Flea are. They won't be easy fights, though, so hopefully we get some good practice in first." "Then how about me?" The team turns to see a young man with a blue shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. His somewhat brown hair comes down to his shoulders, and he snickers, sending shivers down Robert's neck."Considering I am a member of The Order." "Wha.....You!?" Sam starts laughing hysterically, and Joshua responds by taking out his phone. He swings it towards Sam several times, and Sam stumbles, as if getting punched."Wha....the hell!?" The teen laughs sadistically."Well, how do you like my telekinetic abilities? If you didn't know, the Order has been given full play. We can mess with you anytime we want, any place we want. I decided to make an early appearance, I do love a good game of cat and mouse." "You do like games, don't you, Joshua? Why don't you go play with Neku instead?" Robert states mockingly. Joshua crosses his arms."So I guess you know who I am, then. To be honest, I was a member of The Order back when Takaya first murdered Lee's precious love." Lee gasps."It was wonderful, the look on his face. Thought he'd never stop crying. Now here I am, and I get the pleasure of watching him lose all he loves, again." Joshua's arms explode into colorful lights, and he has grown one red and one blue wing. His arms become claws, and Joshua's eyes become red."Time to play!" He snickers, once again sending shivers down the heroes' spines. Music begins playing, as Joshua launches flames at the fighters."You....you sick....freak. I'm going to kill you!" Lee launches forward with rage, and he throws his weapon to the side. He punches Joshua, his fist changing colors as he unleashes a flurry of super speed blows on Joshua. After several brutal hits, he launches Joshua's body to the ground. Lee smirks."Owned..." Joshua stands up, multiple scratches covering his body."Hmhmhm. Your rage is fun to watch. But you are all bark, no bite." Joshua leaps up and returns the favor, defeating Lee with a couple of elbows to the stomach and back, letting him fall to the ground out of the sky. Zoey steps forward."You owe me a fight, coward." Zoey launches herself at Joshua, who attemtps to block. She easily evades his defenses and slams her fist directly into his face, knocking him flat. As he attempts to get up, Zoey kicks him high into the sky and launches a flurry of powerful magic attacks, lighting the sky up with explosions. As the smoke clears, a heavily injured Joshua remains floating. "Is killing me going to change anything? You lost them, forever, or you can win, and kill them." Joshua motions to the others. "What does he mean?" Josie asks, worriedly. Zoey turns."Well, I-" "Well, Zoey is from a past universe. If she wins, this universe becomes null and void. Meaning....you all die." Joshua snickers."I hope that sinks in hard." Sam walks up to Zoey."Is this...true?" Joshua laughs."Then again, maybe Zoey will keep this one instead. Considering how Mike doesn't even love her anymore, and her other love failed at life..." Zoey leaps up, and instead of answering, pummels Joshua into the ground."How dare you! How dare you, how dare you, how 'dare' you!" Joshua finally jumps back, heavily injured."Zoey, your powers impressed me. Luckily, I am not planning to die so early. I want to observe you all for much longer. So, try not to die. I hope to face you all again in the near future." Joshua fades away into a dark corridor, laughing once more. Robert walks up to Zoey, who falls to her knees."It's not....fair. It's not fair! I..." Zoey punches the ground several times, her tears quickly drying in the dirt. Robert helps Zoey up."It's alright." He hugs her, and she continues to cry. "No, it's not! All my friends died! All of them were wiped out of history because of that 'creep! And now, I have to choose to save them and lose you all, or to stay here and..." Zoey frowns. "If you win." Sam says. He walks up and puts his arm on Zoey's shoulder."It's not like we plan to hand you they win." Josie walks up."I think what he is trying to say is....We all have reasons for fighting. Every last one of us. Whoever wins, their vision of a perfect world will be drastically different. Your goals are just as worthy as ours, Zoey. Don't feel down." Zoey looks up and smiles."Thanks, Josie." Lee walsk up."Yeah, if she wins, for all we know, everyone will have a British accent." Lee laughs as Josie squeals with delight, and she quickly regains her composure."Not at all, Lee." Max walks forward."So, where to now?" Robert takes out his guide."I suppose we can visit the Fortress. It couldn't hurt." The scene cuts forward.... Slash stumbles back, and he launches forward, defeating Austin with a strike that creates a large, red explosion, the word X marked in the air. Slash notices he has defeated all five of his opponents."Flea kidnapped the other two, and you five have fallen. Time to finish you all." "No." Slash turns to see an upright walking panther, dressed in black officer clothing."You know what I ordered." Slash salutes him."Yes, Officer Lynx." "I'm utterly sick of your running things." Lynx turns to see an oddly dressed official walk towards him."I'm headed back to Frostfyre." The man fades out of view, and Lynx merely shakes his head. Slash turns to Lynx."I will imprison them all, as you request." "Excellent. Those fools and Aeon never expected me to pull all the stops here. I am not like other Final Fantasy villains, so stupid to avoid the main heroes until they eventually strke me down. I will not allow them to defeat Dalton so easily." Lynx walks off as guards chain up Austin, Draven, Snoos, Gerard, and AJ, and carry them off. Meanwhile, in another realm..... Chimmy gets up and notices Jay unconscious next to her."Jay, wake up! Jay!" Jay stirs, and she arises."No need to get so cranky, I'm up, I'm up!" Jay looks around. There are no visible floors, walls, or ceilings. The background is filled with stars in the distance, and the entire world looks like outer space."Where are we?" Flea laughs evilly."This is where you leave this mortal coil." Flea appears before them and launches a series of fire balls. Chimmy deflects them, and stands."Run, Jay!" Jay gets up and runs behind Chimmy, who flee in the opposite direction. Flea merely laughs and fades away. In a prison cell in the fortress... Gerard awakens, and he notices Chimmy and Jay's inert bodies merely feet away."Chimmy? Jay! Are you two alright!?" Gerard tries to move, but he falls, still weak. "It's a shame Flea took them for her own." Gerard looks over to see Seymour."Welcome to our new home." Austin stirs, and upon seeing Seymour, goes into a rage."You almost killed us! You worthless bag of flesh and stupidity! If I had any energy, I'd kill you with my bare hands!" Seymour laughs."Like you have any chance escaping without me." "And why....should we trust you....again!?" Snoos says, in between strained breaths. Seymour pulls out a small paper, and he tosses it to the floor. A portal out of the fortress appears out of it."Because you don't have a choice." The scene cuts away to the front gates of the fortress, now in ruins, with many battle scars marking the ground. "Hah, looks like Chimmy overdid it." Zoey comments, laughing on the destruction. Lee looks around."Not surprising, she always did seem unhinged." Josie walks forward."Well, are we going inside or what?" Meanwhile... Austin reluctantly follows his teammates into the portal summoned by Seymour, and he stops, looking around at the cell. Suddenly, a fat, green lizard-like humanoid runs in."Hey, the prisoners are escaping!" Austin flips him off."I'm a free mind, fatty!" Austin jumps through the portal, which abruptly closes right after Ozzie leaps into the air, flying into the prison wall and smashing his face into the brick. Ozzie gets up and runs out of the cell, only to be greeted by his pursuers."Youz guys!? You're still alive!? SLash promised me your heads on a platter!" "Well, he failed, and once we finish you off, he is certainly next!" Robert replies. Ozzie laughs sadistically."You will never catch me!" Ozzie turns tail and runs up the steps of the large tower situated in the middle of the fortress. Robert rushes after, followed by Josie, Zoey, Lee, Max, and a reluctant Sam."FML." Sam states, groaning. The six teenagers eventually reach the top floor, where Ozzie is spotted. He is standing in front of three large cranks."You guys don't stand a chance!" Robert rolls his eyes."Said the loser." Ozzie smirks, and his pendant glows. His entire body is covered by ice."Haw! These three cranks! One does nothing, one kills you all, and one kills me! Prepare to die!" Lee rolls his eyes and throws a rock at the left crank. It moves, and nothing happens."Well, that was boring." Max smacks Lee."You could have killed us, you idiot!" Suddenly, a small kitten, about a foot tall, strolls in."Hai, guyz!" Josie turns, and immediately notices who the kitten is."Little Skittles!?" "Yesh." The kitten gives them a cat face.(:3) "What the heck are you doing here, Skittles, where have you been!?" Josie says, somewhat disappointed. Skittles runs up towards Ozzie."I'm winnin'!" Skittles hits teh right crank. Ozzie's shield goes down."No, not that one! Noooo!" The floor opens below Ozzie, and he falls to his death. "Skittles, how did you know it was that one!?" Zoey exclaims. Skittles purrs."I guessed." (:3) Viera Forest Saga''' Austin stands up, now seated in a large forest. Many soudns echo throughout the trees, and many wonderous creatures run to and fro. Austin stands up, noticing Gerard, Draven, AJ, and Snoos passed out beside him."Guys....wake up!" Draven stirs."Ow, my head...Where's Chimmy!?" Draven panics, and he runs around looking for her. Category:Story Category:Alejandrofan3000 Category:Totally Dramatic Fantasy